WTF yet Another Fcking Mess the author lied to us
by Jerus
Summary: Hey Guys this is a sequel to the series if you think I was too serious with the last one then dont bother reading this. It's darker and slightly more violent but hey its ending aint bad. feel free to Review and let me know what style you like better Dark


Title:Holy Hell It's a Sequel.

Subject: It's been 5 years since the Final battle with Jerus in the Fanfictrix. Nancy's baby was born and she named him David. Legolin and her husband and teen son are living happily in the real word with a summer home in middle earth. But something strange seems to be brewing.

In a dark house at 9:00 in the evening in the U.S. . A computer was sitting on it was at the person at the PC clicked on one of Jerus's fanfictions and read it. "Hey this guy is good. Maybe I should borrow his character" They said to themself and began to write their own Jerus fanfiction they worked long into the morning and when they were done. they saved it and went to bed. Little did he know what was going on in the fanfictrix.

The Story Began

Title: Yu-Gi-Oh: Jerus's Adventure Author: A Fan of Jerus's Subject: I'm borrowing Jerus since he hasnt been on lately I figured he wouldnt mind

Yugi Mutoh and his friends were walking down the street. Tea , Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and Joey.  
Suddenly a figure dropped out of the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It Screamed.  
It landed off in the forest and they ran off to go find it. When they arrived at the tree they found a purple haired boy dressed in a black shirt and jacket and black jeans. "God damn it i need to get mom to find a way to make portals closer to the ground.Now where the hell am I this time?" He fell out of the tree and Yugi ran over. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fi.  
AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Jerus yelled leaping back. "Whats wrong?" Yugi asked. "Your Yugi Mutoh! That means Washu sent me here to d.d.d.d.duel." He said mocking the shows theme song. "You want to Duel?" Yugi's said excitedly. Jerus shook his head "No besides I dont even have a deck... huh?" He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.  
"DAMN YOU!" he swore to the sky. "So ya gonna duel this weirdo Yuge?" Joey asked. "Lets see vague new york accent that must be Joey. the girls must be Tea and Serenity. And that guy with the pointy hair is Tristan. So that last guy must be Duke"  
"How do you know who we are? Are you some sorta stalker?" Joey asked angrily. "Puhleaze why would I waste time stalking you all?" He scoffed. "Because were cool." Tristan answered. " How bout no. Tea and Serenity maybe." He laughed. the girls blushed slightly. "Howdaya so much about us?" Joey said getting annoyed. "You wouldnt believe me if I told you." Jerus said cryptically. "He's from another world" Seto said from behind them. "Yes I am....." He paused. Something felt unatural to him but he couldnt be sure what it was. "He's from A diffrent world I know his mother she helped out Kaiba Corp" Seto continued.  
"Yeah thats right." He said trying to figure out what was going on suddenly it all came back to him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a Semi Automatic Pistol and brought it out firing at Yugi's friends. When he was done he looked up. "The End"  
He said.

That evening the person turned on the computer as their parents went out. They brought up the Jerus file. When suddenly the screen went blank and Jerus's face appeared on the monitor screen. "Holy Shut!" They yelled. Jerus's hand went through the screen and grabbed the persons shirt collar pulling them in. "Welcome to my world Btch" He grinned and pistol whipped them and let them drop to the ground he put 3 bullets into their head he then climbed out of the monitor and turned around pumping the computer and monitor full of bullets before slipping the gun back into his jacket and reached into his pocket.  
he pulled out a pair of shades and put them on. "Now to go pay a visit to my old girlfriend" He said to noone in particular.  
He headed outside and heard a car coming up the neighbors drive and walked over to it and pulled open the passenger door.  
He reached in his jacket pulling out the gun and aimed it at the teenage woman driving. "Mind giving me a ride?"

Legolin was at the mall with her son Michael Greenleaf. Legolas couldnt go with her because he was so well known. They were buying christmas presents. They needed to get something for Legolas, her friends, her aunt, her parents, Nancy and David. She smiled and headed into the next store. A shiver came over her but it was probably from the mall air c onditioner. Michael called her over to see some Lord of the Rings video game and she smiled and went over.

Nancy and David were putting on tinsel the tree. "This is going to be the best christmas ever mommy" David whispered.  
"Yes it will be." She smiled. "Is daddy gonna be here for christmas?" He asked. "I dont think so honey he's probably up in heaven." She said sadly. "Oh." his face drooped but then brightened again. "I can ask santa to let me visit him" He said and ran off down the hall. Nancy heard a car door slam outside and looked out and saw someone coming up the drive. She got to the door and opened it. "Hello......" She started but froze in shock when she saw who it was. "Did you miss me, Bitch"  
He smiled and slammed his fist into her face knocking her backwards. she slammed into a shelf he then stepped inside and moved over to her kicking her hard in the chest. David heard this and ran downstairs. "Mommy!" he cried running over to her.  
"Whose this?" Jerus glared at her. "Your son" She gasped through tears of pain. "My son? What are you talking about?" He growled. The boy just looked up at him with anger and fear. "So you think you can take on your old man?" Jerus smirked.  
"Stop hurting my mommy." He whimpered slightly. "Did your mommy tell you that she killed me?" He asked moving past the kid and stepping on nancy's neck. he looked shocked. "Mommy you killed Daddy?" He asked. "I thought I did. But." She said upset.  
He laughed. "Never underestimate a loyal fan base" He smirked. She struggled and he looked at her strangely. "I thought you were a vampire." He said puzzled. "Once you died I changed back." She explained. He pointed the gun at her head.  
David was looking at them scared. "Merry Christmas Bitch!" He fired a shot beside her head and walked off. "Get out of town." He started and walked to the door where he stopped. "If I see you again I wont miss. Consider this your christmas present"  
He muttered and headed back to the car. Nancy ran to the phone but a pulled blasted it apart. Jerus smiled from outside then hopped in and took off. She grabbed the cell phone and dialed Legolin's number.

Legolin was heading out of the mall with her packages as Michael when her cell phone rang she answered it. Her face paled as she hung up. "Whats wrong?" Michael asked. "We have to go home." She said and hurried to the car. A half hour later she arrived at the house and everything seemed quiet. She went to her trunk and caustiously took her bow out. Jerus came into the doorway and smiled. She fired and he barely ducked in time he but a bullet in the snow at her feet. "Please dont try that again"  
He said with a smirk. He fired at her hand and then at her leg causing her to drop to the ground. Michael ran at him. "Bastard"  
He brought his knee up into Michaels stomache and then brought his hand down on the back of his neck knocking him out.  
Legolin looked at him. "What did you to Legolas?" She asked in pain. "He's fine I just knocked him out just like your son here"  
Jerus explained. "What are you going to do me?" She asked her eyes with no fear in them. "Nothing." He answered.  
She looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" She demanded. "I mean that I know facing you is foolhardy so I'm going to go back to the Fanfictrix it's where I belong do not attempt to kill me again or I will kill everyone you love." He explained.  
He then headed back inside to the computer leaving her out side. he headed to the screen and leapt through it into the Tenchiverse.

Several months later Nancy and her son had found a new place to live and they slowly began their new lives. She met a man who bore a striking resemblance to David Borneaz and they fell in love. Legolin's life is back to normal except she has a bit of a limp. And as for Jerus he's still in the Fanfictrix wandering from anime to anime enjoying himself. 


End file.
